Stormclan Challenges
by Mallowfeather of Earthclan
Summary: This is where I shall put all of my challenges for Stormclan. Please read even if you are not a member! Rated T for future challenges that might be gory


**This is where I'm going to put all my challenges, so here my first one, Forbidden love!**

"Stormtalon!" A voice hissed from the bush. I glanced around before padding closer.

"Treeleaf?" I mewed hesitantly. The cream and brown tabby she-cat padded from the bush, winding around me.

"You took your time" she mewed sharply, but with a hint of love in her mew.

"Why did you want to see me?" I asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. She looked shocked and narrowed her forest green eyes angrily.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" She hissed whilst I stared back placidly. Treeleaf had a sharp tongue, that was for sure, but I always know she doesn't mean it, her mouth moves without consulting her brain, if she even had one. Treeleaf is nice, don't get me wrong, and I like her very much, but cats in my clan are getting suspicious. You see, after the dog attack, not many of us were left in Windclan. There are only twelve of us left, only four of that toms. Breezestar is too old, a she-cat would have to crazy to have him as a mate, he's a s crazy as a badger. Thicketclaw and Ravenwind already have mates, so that just leaves me, the only tom available. There are lots of pretty she-cats left in our clan, and everyone is wondering why I haven't picked one already and told them that kits are on the way.

"Anyway," Treeleaf said, tossing her head, "I came to ask a favour."

"What?"

"I want you to father my kits" she said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was speechless.

"What? I'm from Windclan and you're from Thunderclan!" I eventually burst out.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "You can join Thunderclan because you love me, and then I can have some kits without having that ghastly Branchstar as my mate! He may be the clan leader, but that doesn't mean I have to be his mate!"

"Treeleaf" I said calmly. I wanted to get to the point quickly, brusquely. "I am not going to join Thunderclan."

"Why not, fast-foot?" She asked angrily.

"I have a life in Windclan" I replied. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and my own amber ones widened in fear. I was more of the silent type, whereas she was the, well, loud type.

"Is there another cat in your clan?" She hissed threateningly. "Do you have another mate?"

"No!" I replied truthfully. Treeleaf gave a huff.

"Fine! I'll get that ugly old fleabag Branchstar to do it! At least then my kits will be the kits of the leader! Not some stupid... Stupid, windswept Windclan cat!" She yelled angrily and stormed off, back to her own territory. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was free. She was beautiful, but deadly.

...

When I woke up the next morning, I felt light-hearted. I could take a real mate. I stretched and surveyed all the possible she-cats. Hareleg was an elder, so she was out. Willowheart was mates with Thicketclaw, and Heathershine with Ravenwind. Featherpaw was an apprentice, as was Nightpaw. That left Honeywhisker, Cloverpelt, Moorbreeze and Embershine. Stormtalon surveyed the she-cats. Cloverpelt was too old, and Honeywhisker was my mothers sisters daughter. That left Moorbreeze and Embershine. Moorbreeze, I knew, had her heart set on leader, as she was deputy. That left Embershine, and she was the most beautiful cat. I gave a purr and approached...

...

Now, 12 moons on, I don't regret leaving Treeleaf. She bore Branchstars kits, and then went on to break the warrior code 3 more times. With Breezestar, the deputy of Riverclan, Rainfoot, and Shadowclan's leader Halfstar. She had all of their kits. Now she is in exile, because the four leaders, including Rainfoot who became Rainstar, exiled her. Embershine had my kits, six of them. 3 toms, Frostclaw, Rabbitfoot and Foxpelt, and 3 she-cats, Vixenbreeze, Cloudwhisper and Thrushecho. Weird names, but that's Breezestar for you. Anyway, Embershine wants me, so I must go. She has Cloudwhisper with her, and they both look pretty thrilled so I'm thinking kits. Cloudwhisper's mate is Skyblaze, Breezestar and Treeleaf's kit. He's ok, but he looks like her. Forbidden love is ruthless, it can make you forget what you really want. Someone who actually cares for you! Must go, they are beginning to look impatient...

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
